Toadface and Glasses
by Chibi-Shibi
Summary: A story about an unlikely duo.


**IWSC Summer Camp: Write about trying to become what your heart desires, be it a singer, dancer, actor etc. (100 points)**

**TGS Nautical Ship: Sybil Trelawney and Dolores Umbridge - S.S. Toadface and Glasses**

**TGS Through the Universe: Spectroscopy — (character) Sybil Trelawney**

**TGS Ollivander's Shop: Acacia: Write about a wizard or witch who could be considered 'gifted.'**

* * *

"Oi! Toadface and Glasses! Where are you two off to?"

Dolores turned around to find herself and her friend being followed by a couple of Gryffindor boys. They had devious smiles on their faces, clearly ready to pick on the two of them again.

She sighed. She had wanted to keep their relationship, if it could be called that. However, Sybil had surprisingly been the one confident to announce it to the rest of the school. Sybil so rarely asked for something so significant for both it, that Dolores could not say no.

As a result, the teasing, which has never been pleasant, had gotten much worse. The professors, or those few who knew of it, also turned to a blind eye to it. After all, these boys were the ideal Gryffindors, good at Quidditch, academics, and everything in between. Why would the professors condemn their actions, for the sake of two awkward girls in the years below them, both of whom specialised in only certain courses, barely even passing the others?

Dolores mentally growled at them, but outwardly, she tightened her grip on Sybil's hand, and asked, "What do you want?"

One of the boys, the same Charles Potter who was always seemed to be the ringleader in these things, grinned. "We want to know what's going on..._there._" He nodded his head suggestively to her hand holding that of her friend. "Did you two finally realise that this is the only way either of you will get any? After all, who else would want to touch you two?"

The other boys snickered at their friend's remark.

Dolores' temper flared. She wanted to skin those boys alive. But Sybil placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, so she took a few deep breaths, instead.

"Ooh who's a _widdle lesbo couple _who's scared to even answer us?" Charles continued to tease. Sybil frowned, and Dolores realised that even she was quite furious. Sybil tugged on her hand and pulled them away from the boys. They both turned around and began walking away, realising this was the best option they had.

"The stars will punish them for what they did," Sybil whispered as soon as they were far away enough. Dolores stopped short at her girlfriend's words, and pulled her hand away.

"No, they won't," she hissed back angrily, her neatly tied ponytail bouncing as she shook her head. "They never have, Sib! You keep saying this, but they never have! The stars have never been on our side."

Sybil looked back at her, wide eyed. "Are you saying," she began, her voice choking with disbelief at the betrayal, "that I'm not a good enough Seer to be right about this?"

Dolores' temper calmed down at this. She had not meant to hurt Sybil. "No, love. I know how hard you have worked for this...and I just thought that maybe…" She took a deep breath. They had never broached this particular topic of conversation though Dolores had thought about it many times. Well, she supposed it had been brought up now, so she continued. "Maybe you should think about a different career option. Something more...definite."

Sybil's face turned red from anger and Dolores saw tears building up in her eyes. "You _saw_ how much effort I have put into this. This is my life. Divination is my everything. How could you?"

Dolores looked at her sadly. "I just-"

"Well you know what?" Sybil interrupted her, now crying almost hysterically. "I never liked your stupid obsession with politics and the Ministry either!"

Dolores stood shocked.

"At least _I _am going to make a substantial difference to the world! At least I am trying to achieve something reasonable and useful!" Her own temper was rising by now, and she felt herself get defensive.

"And how do you know my prophesies won't make a difference? How do you know I won't save lives with my gift?" came the instant retort.

"Because you don't have a gift!" Dolores regretted the words as soon as she said them. Her true beliefs, everyone's true beliefs about Sybil, had been carefully kept hidden from the fragile girl.

"I didn't mean that," she began, but Sybil was already storming away, sobbing.

"Well well," Dolores crooned when Sybil entered the room. "Still stuck in this old sinkhole, are we?"

Her voice had changed. Years of dealing with old, scheming men who thought they were so much better than her , as she rose through the ranks of the Ministry, would change anyone. She thought of it as adaptation.

But clearly, Sybil had not changed a bit. Still frightened, jittery, and slumped.

"What do you want, Dolores?" she asked, with a shaking voice.

"I want you to work for me. For the _better_ side of the war." If Sybil was surprised that she was on the Dark Side, then she didn't show it.

"Why?" Dolores frowned.

"I don't say this often, but I was wrong, you see. Your gifts might be useful after all." She didn't like being in the wrong, but it was necessary.

"I refuse." Sybil's voice was quivering, but she looked determined enough.

"I hope you know the consequence of the decision you are making. I am in charge of the school now."

"Doll, please." The old nickname made Dolores catch her breath for a second. She looked at her former lover again. The latter was shaking in fear, of what would happen to her, but still wouldn't switch sides.

"I'm sorry, Sybil." Dolores pushed the stamp on the wax on the parchment that would render Sybil Trelawney homeless.


End file.
